1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for use on vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory for retaining objects in a pick-up truck bed.
2. Prior Art
Pick-up trucks are very handy for carrying large bulky objects because of their large cargo space, in the form of a truck bed. While large objects may be easily carried because of this large cargo space, this same large space causes problems when smaller objects are carried. Large objects which fill the truck bed offer no problems since their movement is limited by the walls of the truck bed. Even if the large objects have room to move, this offers little problem since they can be held in place by ropes or the like. Smaller objects or containers offer more of a problem, because the walls of the truck bed do not prevent them from moving. These smaller objects have a tendency to shift during transport. This shifting or moving of the objects in the truck bed can damage the object or the truck bed, as well as distract the driver from his driving. Simply tying down smaller objects as can be done with larger objects is impractical, and for most objects, practically impossible.
Therefore, devices have been developed in an attempt to adapt a truck bed for use in carrying smaller objects. A frequently used device is a metal tool chest which is mounted across the bed of the truck directly behind the cab. These boxes can be locked, and are opened from the top. The tool boxes are very useful for storing objects that are relatively small, and are generally used to carry tools which the operator desires to have present at all times. The drawbacks with this device are that they tend to be expensive, and are of a rigid construction which prohibits storing objects larger than the dimensions of the chest. The tool chest cannot be altered to accommodate larger objects.
A device that is used, which is relatively inexpensive, is a fish net that attaches to the front side of a truck bed. It holds loose items by trapping them tightly against the front of the truck bed. It has elastic along its top edge. The operator must pull the elastic edge away from the cab of the truck to place items inside the netting. This device tends to have a limit to the size of object it can hold. Only small items would fit into and be supported by this net.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improve truck bed partition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed partition which restricts loose items to a small area in the truck bed.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed partition which is relatively inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed partition which is easily installed on a truck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which may be used to retain objects in the front part or rear part of a truck bed.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which will retain small objects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which may be modified to accommodate larger objects.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a device which may be used on a wide variety of pick up trucks.